robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashups
Segments that throw two or more familiar topics into a blender, most often involving film and/or television. *3 Fast 3 Furious - The films The Fast and the Furious & Cannonball Run with TV's Wacky Races *8 Carrot - TV's Bugs Bunny & the film 8 Mile *12 Angry Little People - Toys' Fisher Price Little People and the film 12 Angry Men *A Scooby Friday - TV's Scooby Doo & the film Friday the 13th *Archie's Final Destination - Comics' Archie & the film Final Destination *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans - TV's Beavis and Butt-head & the Teen Titans *Berry Rude - TV's Strawberry Shortcake & the film Rush Hour *Big Bird Flu - TV's Sesame Street and the bird flu issue *Big Horror Movie Brother - TV's Big Brother and several horror films *C.H.U.D. - TV's CHiPs and the film C.H.U.D.. *First Date - TV's Blind Date & the film Alien vs. Predator *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine - TV's Inspector Gadget & the film The Terminator *Golden Girls and the City - TV's Golden Girls & Sex and the City *Grand Theft Mario - Video games Super Mario Bros. & Grand Theft Auto *Halo Kong - Video games Donkey Kong & Halo *Hannah Dakota - TV's Hannah Montana & the film Weekend at Bernie's *Hogan's Heroes - TV's WWE & Hogan's Heroes *It's a Wimpy-Filled Life - TV's Popeye & the film It's a Wonderful Life *Laff-A-Munich - TV's Laff-A-Lympics & the film Munich *Lewis & Clark - TV's Lois & Clark & nineteenth century American explorers Lewis & Clark *KITT's Day Out - TV's Knight Rider & the film Ferris Bueller's Day Off *March of the Penguin - The Batman villain from the eponymous comic book & the film March of the Penguin *Mighty Tubby Power Rangers - TV's Teletubbies and Powers Rangers *Mr. & Mrs. Brady - TV's The Brady Bunch & the film Mr. & Mrs. Smith *Murder In Smurf Town X - TV's The Smurfs & the film Se7en *Napoleon Bonamite - The film Napoleon Dynamite & nineteenth century French Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte *Office Fighter - Marketing disputes and the game Street Fighter (with a bit of Mortal Kombat) *Ping Them Back - The Beatles' Yellow Submarine and The Hunt for Red October *The Planeteers - 2012 Aurora Shooting and TV's Captain Planet *Ram-Boo-Boo - TV's Yogi Bear & the film Rambo *Reboot Team-Up - The film The Avengers & Steven Spielberg's films *Robot Chicken Oz - TV's Oz & the film The Wizard of Oz *Ray's Day Out - The films Ray & Baby's Day Out *The Arkham Redemption - Batman & the film The Shawshank Redemption *The Pursuit of Happy Days - TV's Happy Days & the film The Pursuit of Happyness *The Surreal Life - TV's The Surreal Life & the The Lord of the Rings films with a touch of The Empire Strikes Back *Two Kirks, a Khan and a Pizza Place - TV's Star Trek & Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place *Unsolved Case Files: I, Rosie - TV's Cold Case Files, I, Robot & The Jetsons *X-Academy - Comics' X-Men & the film Police Academy *X-Span Request Live - MTV's Total Request Live & the C-SPAN television network *You Got Robo-Served - TV's Voltron & the film You Got Served Category:Themes